HP 100 Bedspread
by Adanwen
Summary: Prompt 7: Scorpius has nightmares and Draco tries to help him.


**Prompt 7 – Bedspread**

I love to write Draco & Scorpius bonding. J.K. Herself said that Draco loves his son and is a better father than Lucius and that makes me so happy. Doesn't mean I don't love to mess with Draco's mind.;)

**7. Bedspread**

Dusty sunlight filled the bedroom slowly and covered all things inside with a soft glow. Unfortunately nobody noticed this silent magic, since both inhabitants of the king-size bed were fully asleep.

After some time, a thin finger of warmth reached Draco´s nose-tip. He furrowed his brow but kept taking deep and regular breaths. Astoria shifted slightly beside him which resulted in her elbow resting against his delicate chin. His frown deepened noticeably and an uncharacteristic snore escaped his lips. Awakened by this rude sound, his eyelids started to flutter and consciousness began to invade his formerly peaceful body.

At once an avalanche of perceptions washed over him: The unbearably bright sunlight, the birds singing outside, his right arm being smothered by himself and of course, that offensive specimen of bone stabbing his face.

He turned onto his back - a movement that lead to even more unbidden consciousness and made him remember the answers to the questions of who and where he was. Lying as still as possible, he tried to empty his mind and return to sleep but it was as if a dam had broken. Instead of drifting off again he felt like being attacked by invisible buckets full of cold water. It was like a leak inside his skull, flooding it with thoughts and emotions.

Grunting in frustration, he turned around again, carefully avoiding his wife´s elbow. Resting his face close to her wavy hair, which was shining like a halo in the twilight, he sighed contently. After experiencing some blissful seconds of no mental processes at all and taking a particularly deep breath of her fragrant curls, he suddenly had to think about the love potion he still needed to finish until Tuesday. That made him think about work. And his employer. And life in general. Damn it.

However, he was saved from another fight against awareness by the sudden movement of the bedspread. Petrified in bemusement, he watched as a little hump made its way up to the pillows to reveal a white-blond mess of hair.

"Scorpius - what are you doing?"

Two big, grey eyes emerged from under the covers. "I had a nightmare."

With that explanation, he snuggled closer to his mother´s sleeping form, apparently intent upon going back to sleep. Draco stared at him for a while, wondering why he didn´t cry out in pain from being pierced by her elbow. Then he settled back and tried to read his son´s thoughts.

"What was it about?" He remembered sleeping unwell as a child and creeping into his parents´ room, looking for comfort. He also remembered how his father used to chide him for his weakness.

"Nothing." Was the muffled answer.

"How scary." He waited for a more detailed reply but none came. "Listen, Scorp. You can tell me. I used to have nightmares too, you know."

One eye opened slightly. "Really?"

"Really."

"What were they about?" Curiosity twinkled in his eyes.

"You have to tell me yours first."

A small sigh followed this. "All right. I dreamt that...that a dementor was in my room and he tried to suck out my soul. I was screaming for you and Mummy, but no one heard me and then everything went dark...and I woke up." Scorpius hid his face in the sheets, mumbling the last part of his story into the fabric.

"You know that your mother and I will always be there for you." Draco hadn´t missed the slight tone of reproach.

"I know." Now it was his elbows´ turn to be hugged.

"Besides, they´ll teach you at Hogwarts how to produce a Patronus and fight off Dementors."

"Yeah...but that´s still four years! Can´t you teach me, Dad?"

"Umm...I´m sorry, Scorp, I never cast the Patronus Charm myself. Lucky I never had to. Besides, it´s quite advanced magic too. And you need a wand of course."

Scorpius sighed again, this time with disappointment. But then he remembered something. "Now you have to tell me of your nightmares!"

"Oh." Draco had rather counted on his son´s forgetfulness. "Well, actually there were Dementors in there too. And other times...other dark creatures."

"How did you make them stop?"

"A very wise girl told me to face my fears. And that talking about them is the first step to overcome them." He smiled at the memory. "Believe me, you´ll outgrow them."

Putting on a thoughtful face, Scorpius seemed to comment on his father´s piece of advice, but then he had to give in to the sudden urge of yawning heartily.

"Maybe you´ll outsleep them too." Grinning at his son, Draco wrapped his arms around him and was ready to fall back to sleep once more.

Scorpius, too tired to speak, nodded and made to follow his father into Neverland.

"Good morning, darling! Hey...what´s Scorpius doing here?"

Astoria received two very morose groans in response.

My nightmares fear reviews like hell.=)


End file.
